Trahison, Réflexion et Décisions Version Lopez
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Quand Santana va au plus mal suite a une trahison douloureuse, Rachel prend les choses mains, Santana arrivera t-elle a faire un choix ? Tourner la page ou la recoller ? PezBerry / Dantana
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous aller bien, me voilà avec un OS un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude donc j'espère que sa vous plaira. J'essaye toujours d'écrire la suite de Snixx A Rosewood mais en vain. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Trahison, Réflexion et Décisions Version Lopez.

Résumé : Quand Santana va au plus mal suite a une trahison douloureuse, Rachel prend les choses mains, Santana arrivera t-elle a faire un choix ? Tourner la page ou la recoller ?

« Il y a des moments ou l'on doit avancer, parfois plus difficilement que d'autre, comment avancer lorsque vous êtes incapable de comprendre pourquoi la personne que vous aimez vous a trahis, pourquoi vous n'arriver tous simplement pas a oublier, a vivre sans elle.

Ressentir tellement de douleur et de haine mais en même temps tellement d'amour est quelques choses de déconcertant, vous êtes partage entre écouter vos proches et votre raison qui vous dit de la supprimé de votre vie de l'oublier ou votre cœur qui vous dit que vous l'aimer que vous êtes incapable de vivre sans elle et que vous avez envie de lui pardonner malgré les heures de mal être et d'incompréhension a pleuré toutes les larmes de votre corps. Comment peut on aimer une personne que nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps ? Comment peut elle avoir autant d'impact sur votre vie ? Une relation a distance est-il réellement possible ? Tellement de questions sans réponses.

Perdre votre sourire, votre joie de vivre, votre appétit et sommeil et savoir que seule elle peut vous le redonner.

Avoir peur, peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle recommence, qu'elle se mette en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, peur de n'importe quel personnes qui s'approchent d'elle et surtout peur de souffrir.

Être dégoutter de tout ces couples qui croient que l'amour est tout beau tout rose et qui affiche leurs bonheur au visage des autres, dégoutter de l'amour.

Ne pas savoir ses sentiments, ne pas savoir si elle répondra au SMS, chercher tant bien que mal une excuse pour lui parler.

Vouloir lui pardonner, être de nouveau avec malgré la peur.

Être incapable de s''imaginer sans elle dans l'avenir. Vous vous rendez compte que petit a petit vous tomber amoureux de cette personnes et c'est quelques choses qui vous fait peur... »

Je m'arrête dans mon écriture lorsque Rachel entre dans ma chambre.

-Santana, reprend toi ! Tu viens de Lima Height Adjacent !

-Et ? La grande Santana Lopez ne peut pas avoir le cœur brisé ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu est mon amie.

-Je vais bien. Dit-je en essayant de la convaincre.

-C'est faux et toi comme moi on le sais, si tu allait bien tu sortirai de l'appartement, mangerais plus, dormirais plus, tu ne sort même plus de piques typique de Satan. Ou c'est seulement que tu deviens gentille.

Malgré tous je souris a la fin de sa phrase.

-Ok, habille toi ce soir je t'amène quelques part. Déclara Rachel en se levant de mon lit sur le quel elle c'était assise.

-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Répondit-je.

-Je te laisse pas le choix, et habille toi bien. On part a 19h00.

-Ok...

-Je suis toujours bien habillé ! Criai-je une fois qu'elle étais partis.

-Pas aujourd'hui !

J'ouvre la bouche outré, me lève et me regarde dans la glace, Ok la j'avoue je suis pas au top, mini short, t-shirt beaucoup trop grand et cheveux en bataille. Je me dirige vers mon dressing et y sort des vêtements pour ce soir, je prend ensuite une douche bien chaude et me prépare ensuite. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit ou m'amène Rach' j'opte pour une robe noir moulante arrivant mi cuisse ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins. Simple mais désirable.

« Colère, tristesse, incompréhension, espoirs, peur, mal être, voilà ce qu'ils se bousculait en moi depuis environs un mois, savez vous ce que l'on ressent lorsque la personnes que vous aimez vous trahis ? C'est mon cas, j'ai hésité a la quitter mais je l'ai fait, on s'est éloigné puis rapprocher de nouveau, j'y croyait, je la penser sincère, je croyait que cette fois c'était la bonne, que nous allions être de nouveau ensemble et que tout irais bien entre nous mais non finalement elle a besoin de temps, je suis partager entre colère et tristesse, la problème viens t-il de moi ? Il y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne sais pas. Suis je prête a lui laisser du temps et attendre en espérant qu'elle revienne ? Je ne sais pas non plus, suis je prête a l'oublier et passer a autre chose ? Définitivement pas. »

Je pose mon ordinateur, sauvegarde mon texte et l'éteint. Je me suis mis a l'écriture par hasard en lissant des fan fiction, plus trop de mon age je l'avoue mais ça passe le temps et peut permettre aussi de sortir ceux qu'on a en sois, cela m'évite de sois tout défoncer sois de pleuré lorsque je suis mal. Avec mon caractère explosif lorsque je m'énerve ou que je suis mal je serais d'avis a casser tout ce qu'il y a sur mon chemin et être méchante mais j'essaye de me tempéré. Ce qui s'avère assez difficile par moment.

-Santana on y va !

-J'arrive.

Je sors de ma chambre et rejoins Rachel devant la porte d'entré.

-Tu est magnifique San'

-Merci. Répondit-je en souriant.

On sortis ensuite de la maison puis partis en voiture vers un lieu qui m'étais encore inconnue.

-Tu veut pas me dire ou on va? Demande ai-je.

-Non.

Je soupire et me concentre sur la route me perdant dans mes penser.

-Rachel ?

-Hum

-Ta déjà eu envie ou besoin de partir loin ? Avec juste une ou deux personnes bien spécifique, te couper de internet, Facebook, Twitter, te déconnecter en quelques sortes pour ne plus rien voir qui puisse te blesser, te ressourcer pour aller mieux ?

-Oui ça m'est arrivé quelques fois, pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu ressent ?

-C'est ce que je ressent. Confirme ai-je.

Plus on rouler, plus je penser, plus j'avais la gorge noué et les larmes aux yeux. Je retenais tant bien que mal mais les larmes, je ne voulais pas craquer pas encore une fois, et surtout pas devant Rachel.

-Ça va ? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Je ne répondit pas sachant pertinemment que ma voix me trahirais.

En absence de réponse je vois Rachel sortir de la route et s'arrêter.

-Parle moi Santana.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une bombe a retardement tu vois ?

-Non pas tellement

-Je garde tout pour moi, j'essaye de faire croire que ça va, j'essaye de m'en convaincre moi même, mais j'ai tellement de douleur, de haine et d'amour en moi que je me permet pas de laisser sortir.

J'essaye de calmer mes excès de colère, de ne plus trop laisser snixx sortir mais la je sais que au bout d'un moment je vais craquer et tout écraser sur mon passage.

-Tu n'as jamais laisser quelqu'un te mettre plus bas que terre, te faire autant souffrir, je suis sur que même si Brittany t'avais tromper tu ne l'aurais pas pardonner, tu ne serais pas retourner vers elle.

-Je sais mais la c'est différent, Dani est différente.

-Différente en quoi ?

-Je sais pas Rachel, je ne comprend pas moi même pourquoi elle m'as tromper, pourquoi je lui ai pardonner, pourquoi je suis retourner vers elle, pourquoi je l'ai laisser me faire souffrir, pourquoi la encore malgré tout la seule chose que je veut c'est elle. Je comprend que la distance lui fait peur mais ça ne serais pas définitif. Chaque jours je vérifie si elle ne pas retirer de sa liste d'amie sur Facebook, chaque jours j'ai peur de voir quelques choses qui me fera du mal. J'ai peur de la perdre, peur de souffrir de nouveau mais surtout peur qu'elle se mette avec un autre, des fois je me dit que je devrais ne plus laisser personnes entrer dans ma vie pour ne plus être déçu et ne plus souffrir. Et je te remercie d'être la.

-C'est normal on est amie maintenant.

-Ouais on est amie mais pas au point d'avoir des petit nom comme PezBerry hein ! Déclara ai-je en rigolant un peu.

-Tu est bien plus belle quand tu souris.

-Je suis tout le temps belle Berry. Réplique ai-je alors qu'elle reprenait la route.

On arriva environs une demi heure plus tard devant l'entré du boite de nuit que je ne connaissait pas ce qui étais assez étonnant vu qu'a mon arrivé a New York j'avais fréquenté toutes les boites et les bars de NY et ses alentours.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Demande ai-je.

-On vient a une soirée ca se voit non ?

-Oui mais pourquoi a 1h30 de New York ?

-Tu verra bien. Répondit-elle simplement avant de rentré très vite suivi par moi.

Je balaye la pièce du regard et rate un battement de cœur lorsque je reconnais une silhouette familière. Dani. Elle est la le sourire aux lèvres entrain de rigoler avec des amies au moment ou son regard croise le mien, je reste la figée. Deux possibilité s'offre a moi, fuir ou prendre mon courage a deux mains et la rejoindre. Merde je suis une Lopez ! Je souffle un bon coup et me dirige vers elle, elle se lève et s'approche de moi, on se retrouve la au milieu de la piste de danse déjà remplis a se bouffer du regard sans dire un mot. J'ai une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser ce qu'elle doit remarquer au moment ou ms yeux glisses sur ses lèvres, pour mon plus grand bonheur elle comble les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare. J'approfondis rapidement le baiser et la colle le plus possible a moi, on se sépare a regret quand le manque d'air se fait ressentir. Front contre front elle est la première a rompre le silence.

-Je suis tellement désolée.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime Santana. Déclara t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de moi de manière a croisé mon regard.

Pour toute réponse je captura de nouveau ses lèvres et la sentis sourire dans notre baiser.

Je regretterai peut être cette acte si je viens a souffrir de nouveau mais a l'heure actuelle je me sens enfin heureuse et complète après plusieurs semaines de mal être.

* * *

Voila … Alors ? Des avis ? Vous avez aimer ? Détester ? Reviews ? :)

J'espère a bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ( : vous allez bien ?

Cette fiction devait être un simple OS mais j'ai décider de faire une petite suite, je verrais par la suite si j'en fait d'autre ou pas.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui mon fait énormément plaisir cette OS est très important pour moi.

Lena Harper : Oui je sais ! Et ton avis compte beaucoup tu le sais. Je vais faire ça oui. Je t'aime aussi cookiie's turlupité ! Bisous de moi.

Cory : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Ca ma fait vraiment plaisir. :)

Meg1287 : Merci !

Mynock : Désolée pour les fautes. Je suis contente que ca t'es plut et merci.

Totoche77 : Merci, ce que tu me dit me fait plaisir ! Honnêtement j'ai beaucoup hésiter pour la fin.

QuinnTana4EverL : Merci, ça me fait plaisir surtout venant de toi qui me suis depuis le début ! Oui mais j'ai hésiter, et pur ce qui est d'une suite tu connais la réponse ;)

Un peu court, j'espère qui vous plaira quand même. Désolée pour les fautes, je fait du mieux que je peut. Évidement rien ne m'appartiens toujours pas, malheureusement :P

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Trahison, Réflexion et Décision Version Lopez

Partie 2 :

« La distance ? Que peut t'ont dire de ça ? Rien mise a part que ça nous éloigne de centaines de kilomètre de la personne qu'on aime. On dit loin des yeux loin du cœur, je pense que ce proverbe a juste étais crée par des lâches n'ayant pas trouver de meilleure excuse pour assumer leurs actes. Un amour sincère, sérieux et surtout réciproque peut survivre a la distance malgré que ce soit difficile. Vous êtes toujours la a vous demander ce que fait l'autre, avec qui elle est, a ressentir un manque, mais principalement a avoir peur, peur qu'elle trouve mieux que vous, quelqu'un qui pourra lui apporter ce que vous ne pouvez pas avec la distance. Certes c'est quelques choses qui peut faire peurs mais ce ne doit pas séparé deux personnes qui s'aiment. Le pire reste lors soirée a laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre. Vous passez votre temps a surveiller votre téléphone attendant un message, surveillant la dernière fois où elle c'est connecter sur Facebook. Facebook parlons en, les réseaux sociaux sont sources de problèmes et de déceptions constante, vous voyez des choses que vous voudriez ignorer, des surnoms avec lesquelles on appel la personne qui vous plaît, votre ex dont vous êtes toujours amoureuse et qui c'est mis en couple. J'avais toujours cette peurs au ventre lorsque j'allais sur Facebook a l'idée de voir une photo qui me déplaise, que Dani étais de nouveau en couple mais pas avec moi ou pire qu'elle m'est retiré de ses amies, ce qui étais déjà arriver. Mais c'est vrai que des fois vous vous dites si c'est pour avoir peurs comme ça, autant la supprimé ou carrément désactiver votre compte. »

-Santana arrête !

-Arrêter quoi Rachel ? Demande ai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'avoir peur qu'elle te trompe une seconde fois, tu lui as pardonner et elle ta fait une promesse, je comprend que tu est peur mais ne gâche pas toi soirée.

-C'est bon ta fini ton monologue ? La questionne ai-je non sans sourire.

-Tais toi et viens manger !

-Du calme Berry j'arrive.

Je me lève de mon lit bien confortable, dépose mon ordinateur, et rejoint mes colocataires pour le repas, repas qui se passe dans la bonne ambiance ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas mais je doit bien avouer que Kurt et Rachel sont ma famille ce qui peut paraître étonnant vu les relations complexe que nous avions au lycée.

-Vous penser que j'ai tors de lui faire de nouveau confiance ? Demande ai-je subitement.

-Je pense que... Rachel fut couper par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je fronça les sourcils voyant qu'ils s'agissait d'une numéro priver mais décrocha quand même.

Je retourna au salon une quinzaines de minutes plus tard.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Kurt sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'il avait commencer a lire.

-La pute que c'était taper Dani. Santana Lopez est de nouveau célibataire les amis.

-Elle te voulais quoi ? Me questionna Rachel.

-D'arrêter de parler avec Dani, de l'oublier, qu'elles étais ensemble, elle a demander a Dani ce qu'elle devais me dire, elle lui a répondu « je sais pas mon amour » et on rigoler.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai la haine mais étonnamment ça va. Répondit-je en m'installa a coté de Rachel.

Je prit mon téléphone me connecta a Facebook et décida de supprimer et bloquer Dani. Avant je me serait venger mais j'ai plus de dignité, la meilleure des vengeance et l'ignorance a mes yeux enfin non c'est la violence mais les circonstance sont différentes.

_**Facebook**_

**Santana Lopez** est passé de en couple a célibataire.

***Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce **et 167 personnes aiment ça*

-Je vais dormir, bonne nuit.

« Résultat ? Ne jamais faire confiance, toujours être sur ses gardes, avez vous déjà ressentis tellement de haine en vous au point d'avoir qu'une envie voir souffrir certaines personnes ? Vouloir vous venger ? Leurs faire ressentir la douleur qui est en vous mais en dix fois pire ? Le seul point positive est que cela m'aura servit de leçons et que je ne ferais plus les même erreurs, plus de relations a distance, plus de pardon, plus de pitié. La Santana sans sentiment est de retour! Je n'aurais de pitier et de gentillesse en vers personnes hormis Kurt et Rachel. Bon retour a la maison Snixx. »

POV Rachel :

Santana me fait mal au cœur, elle a laisser que très peu de personnes entrer dans sa vie mais toutes ses personnes on fini par la faire souffrir. Elle ne mérite pas ça malgré sont caractère. Je ne veut pas qu'elle remette son masque et qu'elle laisse ressortir snixx. La connaissant elle doit ne plus vouloir laisser personnes entrer dans sa vie pour ne plus avoir mal mais ça ne résoudra pas les choses, elle ne peut pas rester seule, pas une fille comme elle, pas Santana Lopez. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de me concentrer sur le film qui passer a la télé trop occupé a penser a la belle latina qui étais dans la pièce a coté et qui devait sûrement ne pas dormir n'arrivant pas a oublier toute cette histoire.

-Je vais dormir aussi. Déclare ai-je avant de me lever et de partir dans ma chambre.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, ce fut ensuite une heure, une heure et remuer dans mon lit.

Je regarda l'heure a mon réveil qui m'indiquer 00h47, cela fessait donc environs un quart d'heure que Kurt c'était coucher après avoir parler avec Blaine par webcam. J'hésite quelques minutes avant de me lever et me diriger vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau, une fois chose faite, je m'installe sur le canapé et allume la télé cherchant désespérément un programme intéressant.

-Tu ne dors pas non plus. Déclara soudainement Santana me fessant sursauter.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je peut me joindre a toi ?

-Bien sur. Répondit-je avec un sourire franc.

Elle s'installa donc a mes cotés mettant une certaines distance entre nous.

-Donne moi cette télécommande Berry, je n'ai pas envie de regarder un documentaire sur je ne sais quoi.

-Ok...

Je lui donna donc la télécommande, elle zappa et trouva un film qui lui semblait bien.

-Ah non hein ! Pas de film d'horreur ! M'exclame ai-je.

-Rach' c'est que de la fiction, tu n'as rien a craindre.

-Tout n'est pas que fiction, il y également des tueur psychopathe dans la vie réelle !

-Certes mais pas des possessions ou des être surnaturels !

-Tu n'en a aucune idée de ça ! Rétorque ai-je.

-Ok, j'avoue. Mais la tu n'as rien a craindre, je suis la moi.

-Très rassurant.

Elle fit un air faussement outré.

-C'était méchant ça mini Barbara ! Déclara t-elle en me lançant un oreiller.

Je fit semblant d'être outré et lui lança mon tour un oreiller puis un troisième. S'en suivit une bataille dont je ne voyait plus la fin, je me jeta sur elle et l'assena de coup. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire je me retrouva bloquer sous Santana, l'une comme l'autre a bout de souffle.

-Dani ne trouvera jamais mieux que toi...

-Merci Rachel.

-C'est vrai quoi, tu a une voix magnifique, un regard dans lequel on aimerait se perdre, un sourire angélique, un rire communicatif et ton corps …

-Et mon corps ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Et ton corps est plus que parfait... Déclare ai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je la vois me sourire avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole en rigolant :

-Je penser pas que tu étais capable de faire autant de compliment Berry.

Étant donner qu'elle étais a califourchon sur moi je tapa légèrement sa cuisse nue pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

Je devais bien avouer qu'a ce moment la je me trouver extrêmement troubler par la position et la situations actuelle. N'ayant pas enlever ma mains de sa cuisse je commença a y tracer des cercles du bout des doigts.

-Tu te dévergonde Rachel. Déclara Santana en se penchant vers moi se retrouvant a seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Non mais c'est quoi se chantier ! Déclara Kurt nous fessant sursauter.

-Putain tu pourrait prévenir quand tu arrive !

-Ah oui et je te dis quoi ? Et pis vous faites quoi dans cette position ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh... je... on regarde un film ! M'exclame ai-je en bafouillant.

-Vraiment ? On dirais pas. Enfin peut importe bonne nuit.

-Son intervention n'étais vraiment pas utile.

-Je t'ai entendu Satana ! Cria Kurt alors qu'il entrer dans sa chambre.

-On devrait se concentrer sur le film non ? Demande ai-je.

-M'ouais. Fit-elle d'un air déçu.

Elle commença alors a s'enlever mais pour une raison que j'ignore je l'en empêcha.

-Attend …. Soufflai-je.

* * *

Tadam ! Alors que penser vous de cette petite suite ? Santana qui finalement n'est plus avec Dani ? Le rapprochement Pezberry pour ou contre ? Une suite ? Pas de suite ?Dit moi tout.

A bientôt j'espère.

Cassoulagleek.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde :)

Lena: Merci et non tu pique pas mon texte, non mais allo quoi :P Bisous de moi.^^

Meg1287 : Merci pour ta reviews et non je je ne suis pas méchante !

Totoche77 : Merci beaucoup ! Je croit que ça fait plaisir a tout le monde. Et donc voici la suite.

Pezberry : Merci infiniment ! :)

cambnt : Voila la suite.

Juju8 : Merci, contente que tu aime.

Voici une 3ème partie qui se trouve être la dernière et que j'espère que vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Trahison, Réflexion et Décision Version Lopez.

POV Santana :

-Attend...

Je m'arrêta dans mon mouvement et me retrouva une seconde fois a califourchon sur Rachel.

Encrant mon regard dans le sien, j'attendis la suite qui ne venais pas, je prit donc les choses en mains.

-Pourquoi doit-je attendre ?

-Je .. Commença t-elle confuse.

-Tu ? Demande ai-je en souriant.

-Embrasse moi.

J'hésita quelques instant sachant pertinemment que ce qui aller ce passer changerais considérablement notre amitié déjà compliqué je ne résista cependant pas longtemps et combla l'espace qui nous séparé. Nos lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois et nos langues se rencontrèrent. On se sépara au bout d'un certains temps, restant front contre front, les yeux encore fermée, je voulais l'embrasser de nouveau, ressentir encore une fois cette sensation de bien être.

Je captura de nouveau ses lèvres si douces dans un baiser plus langoureux que le précédant.

Je me réveilla difficilement plusieurs heure plus tard après ma nuit avec Rachel qui se trouver complètement nue, encore allongé sur le canapé je savait très bien que Kurt n'allais pas tarder a se lever et nous trouver encore dans cette position mais honnêtement je m'en foutais royalement. Cependant je savais également qu'une discutions avec Rachel aller s'imposer, et je n'avais aucune idée que comment cela aller se passer. Je resserra ma prise autour de la taille de Rachel qui commencer a bouger signe qu'elle commencer a se réveiller. J'attrapa mon téléphone, ouvris le traitement de texte, et commença a écrire.

« Plus qu'un coup d'un soir, plus qu'une simple baise, plus qu'un merveilleux orgasme, se sentir désiré pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, pas juste pour notre corps, pour qui nous somme réellement. Ne plus les mêmes qu'au lycée, ne plus être Santana Lopez alias Satan ou Rachel Berry alias le Hobbit.

Découvrir réellement quelqu'un après plusieurs années a la côtoyé, c'était mon cas, j'avais découvert la vrai Rachel lorsque j'avais aménagée a New York. Et je la voyait désormais différemment depuis cette nuit. »

Je reposa mon téléphone sur la table basse et me tourna vers Rachel qui commencer a ouvrir les yeux, pour la première fois j'étais gêner et ne savait pas réellement quoi faire après avoir coucher avec quelqu'un.

Rachel ouvris les yeux, me fit un sourire puis prit la parole.

-Bonjour, bien dormis ?

-Très peu mais très bien et toi ? Demande ai-je en souriant.

-Très bien aussi.

-Rachel pour cette nuit..

-Je sais pour toi ça ne représente ri... Je ne la laissa pas finir et me rua sur ses lèvres la fessant taire par la même occasion.

-Tu disais ? Demande ai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas et combla le peu d'espace présent entre nous, tout en m'embrassant elle nous fit bouger et s'allongea sur moi.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparé a contre cœur, cependant Rachel resta allongé sur moi et put donc cacher ça nudité.

-Je dérange peut être ? Nous demanda Kurt en se moquant.

-Effectivement oui ! Répondit-je en soupirant.

J'étais désormais contrarier d'avoir étais interrompu ce qui semblait amuser Rachel.

-Et donc ils se passe quoi entre vous deux ? Questionna Kurt.

-On est ensemble ? Dit-je incertaine.

-On est ensemble. Confirma Rachel.

POV Kurt :

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire lorsque Santana embrassa chastement Rachel après ma question.

-Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Déclare ai-je.

-Merci. Répondit simplement Rachel.

-Et donc par conséquent si le gigolo ramène son cul je lui refait la façade !

-Kurt ? Pourrait tu me donner au moins mon t-shirt et mes sous vêtement que je puisse me lever ? Demanda Rachel en rougissant grandement.

Je ne répondit pas et ramassa ses vêtement ainsi que ceux de Santana qui se trouver éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce et leurs fit passer puis reprit la parole.

-La prochaine fois ne faites pas ça dans le salon, ou pas quand je suis la, déjà que je vais avoir du mal a oublié cette image de ma tête.

**XXXXX**

1 an, 2mois et 5jours aujourd'hui que je suis en couple avec la merveilleuse et talentueuse Rachel Barbara Berry, également 1 an, 2mois et 5jours que je suis irrésistiblement amoureuse d'elle, ma diva qui je l'espère deviendra un jour ma femme. Si on nous avez dit cela lorsque nous étions aux lycée nous aurions sûrement bien rigoler mais les fait et les sentiments étais belle est bien présent et réel.

Désormais deux mois aujourd'hui que je vivais avec Rachel.

Kurt que j'avais gentiment poussé vers la porte de sortie et Blaine quand a eux avais aménagée ensemble pas loin de notre appartement ainsi que celui de Mercedes et Sam qui était de nouveau ensemble.  
Rachel finissait les représentations de Funny Girl cette semaine et travailler désormais sur le scénario d'une série télévisée basée sur sa propre vie a partir de nos années lycée. Moi pour ma part et grâce a l'aide précieuse de Mercedes j'allais commencer l'enregistrement de mon tout premier album. Kurt, Rachel et moi même travaillons toujours au Spotlight Diner de manière a bien s'en sortir financièrement. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur mon abuela m'avais contacter le jour de Noël et ma inviter moi ainsi que Rachel a venir dîner chez elle lors de notre retour a Lima le mois prochain.  
-Santana ? Mon amour je suis rentré.  
Je souris suite aux surnom employé qui me fait toujours un petit effet.  
-Je suis dans la salle de bain princessa.  
La porte s'ouvre quelques secondes après sur Rachel qui me gratifie de son plus beau sourire.

-Ça va tu profite bien de ton bain pendant que moi que je travaille ? Me demanda t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Ça va merci. Répondit-je sur le ton de l'humour avant de me relever légèrement pour l'embrasser chastement. Je captura de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse, je l'attira vers moi et l'invita silencieusement a me rejoindre ce qu'elle compris et fit rapidement.

On se sépara a bout de souffle, et l'aida a se déshabiller non sans laisser mes mains et mon regard se promenai sur son corps si désireux.

-Je t'aime. Déclarai-je avant de combler une nouvelle fois la distance de ses lèvres que j'aime tant.

* * *

Voila cette petite fiction est désormais terminer, merci a tous pour vos reviews.

Peut être a bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
